Please Be Mine (The Answare)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Perjuangan cinta Yunho untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong/'Pergi dari kehidupanku'/'Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya'/'Se.,sepertinya aku merindukanmu'/YUNJAE/Drabble/Sequel Please Be Mine


Please Be Mine

(the answare)

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : YAOI/Drabble

Note : cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saja sendiri. Ini adalah sequel dari Please Be Mine. Karena banyak yang nanya gimana nasib Yunho selanjutnya, jadilah saya membuat sequel FF itu. Mian kalo hasilnya tak memuaskan.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Kim Jaejoong tengah merapikan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Matanya melihat kesamping dan menemukan wajah menyebalkan Yunho yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat seorang bidadari yang baru saja turun dari khayangan, dan betapa beruntungnya aku karna bidadari itu kini sedang duduk di sebelahku."

"Mwoya! Maksudmu aku?"

"Ne."

"Micceoseo!"

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik Joongie?"

"Aku namja pabo!"

"Tapi walau kau namja tapi kau sangat cantik. Lihatlah matamu yang besar, kulitmu yang putih dan halus, oh dan bibirmu yang merah itu."

"Yak, berhenti menatapku!"

"Bolehkah aku merasakan bibirmu Joongie?"

"Yak mau apa kau?"

"Ppoppo."

"Yak, menjauh pabo!"

Pletakk

"Rasakan!"

"Aw, Joongie, appo, appo. Kenapa malah memukulku. Aiss, Joongie. Tungguuuu."

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Keesokan harinya

"Annyeonghasseyo. Joongie, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaiamana kalau kita sarapan dulu sebelum masuk?"

"Shireo. Aku tak mau makan denganmu!"

"Yah Joongie, padahal aku sudah membawakan bekal buatan eommaku. Katanya ini khusus ia buatkan untuk calon menantunya."

"Mwoya! Siapa yang kau sebut calon menantunya?"

"Tentu saja kau Joongie, eomma hanya ingin agar kau yang jadi menantunya."

"Fucking crazy!"

"Yak, Joongie kajja kita sarapan bersama."

"Shireo!"

"Hemm, baiklah kalau Joongie tak mau makan. Kalau begitu kajja kita masuk kelas."

"Yak yak. Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku. Lepas pabo! Jangan menarikku!"

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Saat jam pelajaran

"Ssttt. Joongie, Joongie."

"..."

"Joongie!"

"Mwo?"

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

"Dimana?"

"Disitu."

"Disini?"

"Ani, tapi disini."

"Mwo? Disini?"

"Ani, sini biar aku yang bersihkan."

Cup~

"Yak, JUNG YUNHO!"

Pletak

"KIM JAEJOONG, JUNG YUNHO, KELILING LAPANGAN SEKARANG!"

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Dilapangan sekolah

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

"Menciummu!"

"Kau tak punya otak? Bahkan itu ciuman pertamaku pabo!"

"Jinja? Waah, senangnya. Artinya akulah orang pertama yang mencimmu? Asiik, aku memang hebat."

"Yak, apanya yang hebat! Kau itu gila!"

"Ne, aku gila karnamu Joongie."

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku!"

"Shireo. Aku terlahir untuk menjagamu Joongie."

"Justru kau sumber kekacauan hidupku!"

"Berarti Joongie tak bahagia?"

"Sangat! Aku sangat tak bahagia kalau kau ada didekatku!"

"Lalu Joongie ingin apa?"

"Pergi! Pergi dari kehidupanku!"

"..."

"Kau dengar? Pergi dari hidupku!"

"Baiklah, jika Joongie yang menginginkannya. Aku akan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Kalau itu yang membuat Joongie bahagia, aku siap melakukannya."

"Ka..kau serius?"

"Ne, aku sangat serius."

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho benar-benar melakukan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong. Bahkan sekarang sosoknya tak pernah muncul disekolah, bagaikan ditelan bumi. Jaejoongpun kembali menjalani hari-hari normalnya sebagai siswa, tak pernah sekalipun ada yang mengusik harinya. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa senang karna tak ada Yunho yang berkeliaran disekitarnya, namun lama-kelamaan ia jadi merasa ada yang kurang. Rasanya ada hal yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

"Joongie-"

"Yunho?"

"Eh, ini ku Junsu. Bukan Yunno. Kau kenapa Joongie?"

"A..ani."

_Sial, hanya karna panggilan itu aku jadi teringat dengannya_

"Kajja kita ke kantin."

"Kajja."

.

.

Di kantin

"Kau mau makan apa Su-ie?"

"Ani, aku bawa bekal Joongie."

"Bekal?"

_Aku sudah membawakan bekal buatan eommaku. Katanya ini khusus ia buatkan untuk calon menantunya_

"Sial!"

"Joongie, waeyo?"

"Aku ada urusan, kau makanlah sendiri."

.

.

Di kelas Yunho

"Hei Yoochun, kau tahu dimana namja pabo itu?"

"Namja pabo? Nugu?"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Apa kau tahu dimana ia?"

"Yunho? Ah, ia sedang mengurus kepindahannya."

"Mwo? Pindah? Ma..maksumu?"

"Ne, dia akan pindah ke Jepang. Waeyo?"

"Jepang?"

"Katanya karna kau tak menginginkannya makanya ia lebih baik menghilang selamanya dari hadapanmu."

"M..mwo?"

"Wae? Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Jadi kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Yak! A..aku tak terkejut!"

"Hah! Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu!"

"Ck. Sudahlah, kau tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"Perumahan Cheondam no 117."

"Gomawo."

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Perumahan Cheondam

"Apa benar ini rumahnya ya? 117. Hah, aku coba saja."

Ting tong ting tong

Ceklekk

"Annyeong, apa benar ini kediaman Jung?"

"Ne, agassi nuguya?"

"Aku namja bibi!"

"Ah, jinja. Mianhanda. Tuan mencari siapa?"

"Jung Yunho, apa ia ada bi?"

"Tuan muda Yunho? Ah, baru saja tuan berangkat ke bandara."

"Mwo? Bandara?"

"Ne. Tuan dan nyonya akan menetap di Jepang."

_Jadi benar yang dikatakan Yoochun._

"Ah, ne gomawo bi."

.

::

Please Be Mine

::

.

Sudah seminggu Yunho tak masuk sekolah, dan sudah seminggu pula Jaejoong merasa kesepian. Biasanya disebelahnya akan duduk seorang namja mata musang yang tak pernah lepas memandanginya. Namun akhir-akhir ini tak ada kehadiran namja itu di sekitarnya. Tapi, bukankah memang ini yang ia inginkan?

"Joongie-"

Deg

_Suara itu-_

"Joongie."

Sreet

"Yu..Yunho?"

"Joongie? Lama tak bertemu."

_Benarkah itu kau?_

"Joongie? Hei, Joongie, Joongie?"

"Yunho?"

"Ne ini aku. Waeyo? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Gubrak

"Bukankah kau di Jepang?"

"Nde? Ah, ne aku memang dari Jepang. Aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan pamanku. Waeyo?"

"Mwo? Jadi kau bukannya menetap disana?"

"Mwo? Aku tak menetap disana. Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Yoo-, aiss jinja! Aku dikerjainya!"

"Nugu? Siapa yang dikerjai Joongie?"

"Ani, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Joongie, mianhae. Aku, nampaknya tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa jauh darimu. Mianhae Joongie."

"Gwencanha, a..aku juga se..sepertinya merindukanmu."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa Joongie?"

"A..ani. Aku tak mengatakan apapun!"

"Geotjimal! Aku dengar Joongie juga merindukanku? Jeongmalyo?"

"Yah yah! Siapa bilang!"

"Aa, Joongie. Akui saja. Joongie juga merindukanku eoh?"

"Ania. Aku tak merindukanmu pabo!"

"Haha, Joongie mengelak! Akui saja Joongie!"

"Ne. Aku memang merindukanmu pabo! Jung Yunho pabo!"

"Eh?"

"..."

"Ji..jinja? Joo..Joongie merindukanku?"

"Tak ada siaran ulang!"

"Waaa. Akhirnya! Joongie merindukanku juga! Betapa senangnya hatiku. Oh, Joongie, you is mine!"

"Yak! Siapa yang mau denganmu!"

"Tentu Joongie sudah jadi milikku. Karna sudah sejak dulu, aku dan Joongie ditakdirkan bersama. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membuat Joongie susah lagi, aku akan menjaga Joongie dan membuat Joongie bahagia. Yaksok!"

"Umm."

"Saranghae."

"..."

"Saranghae Jaejoongie."

"..."

"Waeyo? Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Nado! Neomu neomu joahyo! Saranghae."

Akhirnya Yunho pun bisa menaklukkan hati keras Jaejoong. Walau pada awalnya kesal karna kehadiran Yunho yang mengganggu hidupnya, namun karna terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho disisinya menjadikan Jaejoong sempat merasa kehilangan. Dan, well memang benar. Cinta itu bisa datang karena terbiasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owarimasu

(End)

Kali ini beneran end yah. Nggak ada sequel lagi. ^^

Annyeong, ini saya persembahkan buat kalian yang minta kejelasan nasib Yunho. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Tinggalkan jejak ne ^^


End file.
